


Tell me a Story

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, IF YOU LIKE DYING FROM FLUFF READ ME, One Shot Collection, Seongwoo is mentioned only ;p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: Life is a learning experience, what better way to learn than through stories?AkaJihoon loves listening to his older brother's stories.





	Tell me a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, I wanted to revisit this idea that I had done before for Monsta X ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> So I hope you guys will enjoy this?
> 
> Since it'll be random lessons, I'll just be updating whenever I feel like it.

"Jihoon." The little boy froze as the stern tone rang throughout the air. He turned around to look at his brother. 

 

"Did you kick the ball into Ms.Kim's roses again?" Daniel put his hands on his hips.

 

"No, I didn't. It was Peach." In spite of the guilt on his face, he pointed at the snoozing family dog.  

 

"But her security camera shows you kicking it into them." Jihoon dropped his head in guilt. A small choked sob could already be heard from him and it broke Daniel's heart. He scooped Jihoon up and put him on a chair, going into the kitchen and bringing back a cookie for his little brother to calm down on. "Why didn't you tell her when you did it?"

 

"She was going to be mad at me if I did." Jihoon looked hesitant to eat the cookie as if he was unworthy due to his crime. 

 

"She's going to be mad either way, it's important, to be honest." When he was met with a silent reply, Daniel settled Jihoon on his lap and massaged his back lightly. "How about Hyung will tell you a story about it?"

 

"Yes please......" Jihoon's answer still lacked the usual enthusiasm he had. 

 

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Jihoon." 

 

"Me?" 

 

"Maybe, Jihoon had a brother named-."

 

"Seongwoo!" Daniel huffed his cheeks, amused that Jihoon would choose his boyfriend over him. 

 

"Yes, Seongwoo, and Seongwoo loved painting outside." 

 

"I like to paint! Like those pictures, Umma puts on the fridge?" Jihoon was deep in interest, even taking a bite of his cookie. 

 

"Exactly like those paintings, one time when Seongwoo was painting he went back inside to grab more paint." 

 

"He didn't bring enough?"

 

"He thought he did, but he used more than he planned. While he was inside, Jihoon was playing soccer." Jihoon's eyes widened, scared of what was coming next. "And Jihoon hit the ball too hard, making it hit and break Seongwoo's painting."

 

"Oh no!" Tears glistened in Jihoon's eyes from imagining the horrifying scene, "that's bad." 

 

"It was, but when Seongwoo came back outside and saw the ruined painting, he asked Jihoon what happened, what do you think Jihoon said?" 

 

"He said he didn't do it?" Jihoon's hair ruffled slightly as he tilted his head adorably.

 

"No, he told Seongwoo the truth that he broke his painting and you know what? 

 

"What?" 

 

"Seongwoo was so happy that Jihoon told the truth that he rewarded him with........ a tickle attack!"

 

"No!" It was too late, Jihoon was sprawled across the couch giggling as Daniel attacked all his sensitive areas with brisk and light tickles. "Hyung!" Jihoon wheezed out in between, trying to push Daniel off. Eventually, Daniel withdrew his hands and let Jihoon's laughter die down. 

 

"Do you see what happened in the story?" 

 

"Jihoon told the truth and it was okay?" 

 

"Yes!" Daniel was so proud that he gave Jihoon a kiss on his forehead, "Do you think you will always tell the truth now?" 

 

"Yes hyung.. *yawn*" Jihoon's eyes started to flutter, he must have spent all his energy.

 

"Do you want a nap?" Daniel was going to lead Jihoon to bed but his little brother stayed clutched to his chest. "I want hyung with me." 

 

"Of course Jihoon, sweet dreams." The two of them fell asleep cuddled on the couch.

 

 

 

 

When Jihoon broke the flower pot a week later from playing superhero, he told the truth right away and was awarded a cookie and a kiss from his brother. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Quick question, would you like all chapters to be Daniel and Jihoon or would you like to see different pairings?


End file.
